


Consent thing

by chaoticprocrastinator (order_of_chaos)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kankri is a closet dom, M/M, and Karkat is fucked, but not yet literally, insufficiently informed consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/order_of_chaos/pseuds/chaoticprocrastinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat declares his hate via the “shut up and kiss” method.  It doesn’t go as he expects.  Short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consent thing

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr, 13/12.12. Now newly edited.

Eventually, it's too much. Kankri is Kankri, incessantly, and that's intolerable.

“I hate you," Karkat hisses. "I hate you so much. Shut up.”

He lurches forward, fisting a hand in Kankri’s sweater and pulling him close enough to crush their mouths together.

He gets barely a second’s worth of kiss before he’s torn off and flung down, the ground slamming the air from him.

Kankri looms over him, eyes narrowed. “I had assumed,” he sneers, “that this went without saying, but clearly I was mistaken. Karkat. You will never, ever force sexual contact on anyone without their consent. Do you understand me?”

Karkat tries to reconcile the Kankri he knows - thought he knew; supercilious, interminable, intolerably smug - with the searingly furious troll before him. Fails. Tries not to shiver with the shock of it. Fails in that, too. His head is spinning, the tables turned too abruptly to make sense of.

How does that even work with a potential kismesis, anyway? You’re _supposed_ to do things they hate. Surely undesired kisses fall into that category?

“Now, I require your consent to punish you, and then we can continue with your education.”

“Or what?”

“Or you can leave. Your consent?”

This is such a bad idea, Karkat thinks. This in an idea that has scaled the echeladder of asininity and ascended to addle-panned godtier. “Fine,” he says aloud, “do it,” and doesn't resist as his ancestor turns him over his lap.


End file.
